Twins: Moon and Star
by aldoraspritelette
Summary: usagi and the rest of the scouts have younger twin sisters. usagi's twin is in love the diamond and turns him good. takes place after diamond kidnaps usagi. UsagiXMamoru, MikazukiXDiamond
1. Prologue

First off I want to thank GilmoreGirlsRock. For reading this and helping me edit it. Next I want to ask everyone to bare with me since this is my first story. I wouldn't be writing it if it wasn't for gilmoregirls helping me figure out certain names and such…she helped me so much. And Finally to everyone who's stories I've read but who haven't seen me write any…thanks for your stories…they are great and I just love reading them so please keep posting.

Now the DISCLAIMER!!! I don't own sailor moon…never have never will…well except for the dvds of it I've bought…gotta love dvds…the characters in this are my own creation with a little help from Gilmoregirls when it came to choosing just the right name. Ok now on with the story….Oh yeah…PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK…BE HONEST. And if anyone thinks this story sounds familiar or something…I haven't seen one like this…so if there is one out there let me know and let me know who wrote it…so I can read it.

------------------------------------------------------

Twins: Moon and Star

Prologue

"Queen Serenity, say hello to your daughter," said the midwife, as she held up her daughter for the queen to see.

"We shall call her Serenity," stated the Queen before she went into labor again.

"What's happening? Why am I still in labor?" Serenity asked.

"Oh, my! Looks like you are having twins my queen," commented the midwife as another baby was delivered.

"Why Serenity, you have birthed another daughter. What shall you call her?" asked the midwife.

"She shall be called Mikazuki," said Serenity.

"How on the Moon didn't we know I was having twins?" asked Serenity as she gazed over at her two daughters.

"Well would you look at that? They look exactly alike except Mikazuki's hair is just slightly darker then Serenity's," commented Serenity. "They are going to cause a lot of trouble when people see them both."

Five years have passed since the day the twins were born. It was their fifth birthday and time for them to meet the princesses from the four inner planets. Queen Serenity was standing behind her daughters as the King and Queen from Mercury walked in with their twin daughters.

"Serenity, Mikazuki, I would like you to meet Ami and Ran, the princesses of Mercury," said the Queen as the girls got close enough to meet them.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Ami and Princess Ran," said the girls in unison.

"Which one of you is the oldest?" asked Serenity.

A girl with light blue hair raised her head and said, "I am Serenity, and I am Ami, nice to meet you."

The other girl who had slightly darker blue hair looked up at Mika and said, "I am Ran, Mikazuki, nice to meet you."

"Call me Mika," said Mika, "Nice to meet you Ran."

_So far so good, _thought Queen Serenity.

Ami walked up to Serenity and stood beside her while Ran did the same to Mika. Next walked in the King and Queen of Mars with their twin daughters.

"Girls, I would like for you to meet Rei and Kichi, the princesses of Mars," said Queen Serenity. "Rei and Kichi, these are my daughters Serenity and Mikazuki, and the princesses of Mercury, Ami and Ran."

"Nice to meet you Princess Rei, Princess Kichi," stated the four girls in unison.

Serenity stepped forward and Ami followed her lead. "I am Serenity, this is Ami. Which one of you is the oldest?" asked Serenity.

A girl with dark black hair stepped forward and said, "I am Serenity, my name is Rei."

The other girl who had slightly lighter black hair, stepped forward towards Mika and said, "I am Kichi, Princess Mikazuki, nice to meet you."

"Call me Mika, Kichi, nice to meet you too," said Mika.

Rei soon joined Ami beside Serenity and Kichi joined Ran beside Mika.

As Kichi joined Ran and Mika in walked the King and Queen of Jupiter and their twin daughters.

"Girls, I would like you to meet Makoto and Kaminari, princesses of Jupiter," said the Queen.

"Makoto, who's the oldest, this is my daughter Serenity, princess of Mercury, Ami, and princess of Mars, Rei. Kaminari, this is my daughter Mikazuki, Mika for short, princess of Mercury, Ran, and princess of Mars, Kichi," continued the Queen.

"Nice to meet you Makoto and Kichi," said the girls.

"Call me Mako, Serenity," stated the girl with light brown hair, as she joined Ami and Rei beside Serenity.

"Nice to meet you Mika, Ran, Kichi," said the girl with slightly darker brown hair. "Call me Kami," she continued as she joined Ran and Kichi beside Mika.

Finally the King and Queen of Venus walked in with their daughters.

"Girls these are the princesses of Venus, Minako and Michiko," continued Queen Serenity.

"Minako and Michiko, these are my daughters, Serenity and Mikazuki, Mika for short, princesses of Mercury, Ami and Ran, princesses of Mars, Rei and Kichi, and princesses of Jupiter, Makoto, Mako for short, and Kaminari, Kami for short. And yes Serenity Mako is the oldest."

"Nice to meet you Minako and Michiko," said all the girls in unison.

"Call me Mina," said the girl with blonde hair, as she stepped towards Serenity.

"Call me Michi," said the girl with slightly lighter blonde hair, as she stepped towards Mika.

"Mother," asked Serenity, "Can we all go outside and play now?"

"Yes daughters," stated the Queen.

_Looks like I couldn't have planned this better,_ thought Queen Serenity, as all 10 girls walked out in their two groups.

Nine years later, the girls had developed quite a bond with each other. Serenity was really close to Ami, Rei, Mako, and Mina, while Mika was really close with Ran, Kichi, Kami, and Michi. When all 10 of them got together the court had a hard time figuring out who was who. They just looked that much alike.

A few days after Serenity and Mika turned 14, they were walking in the palace gardens enjoying the moon flowers and they happened across two males. One, had dark black hair, while the other had very light blue hair, both about 4 years older then them.

"Excuse me," asked Serenity. "May I ask who you two are?"

The two males turned around and looked at the girls. The first to talk was the dark haired male.

"My name is Endymion," he stated, "and this is my best friend Diamond. May we ask who you are?"

"I am Princess Serenity, heir to the throne," said Serenity, like it should have been obvious, "and this is my twin sister, Princess Mikazuki."

"Please call me Mika," said Mika.

"Pleasure to meet you, Serenity and Mika," said Endymion and Diamond in unison.

"We are princes from Earth, and we were just enjoying the lovely flowers here in the garden," continued Diamond, "well that was until you two lovely ladies happened by."

Both girls blushed after Diamond said that.

Endymion looked upon Serenity and thought; _she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. I'm going to try to win her heart._ Little did he know that Serenity was already falling for him. He continued to look at Serenity then reached inside his jacket and pulled out a perfect red rose. Holding it in his hand he said, "Princess, I would like to give you this rose as a symbol of peace between our two kingdoms."

Serenity blushed even more as she accepted the rose.

Diamond looked at Mika and pulled out a perfect pink rose and presented it to her in the same fashion as Endymion had with her sister. Mika blushed as she accepted it.

Over the next few months, Serenity and Mamoru fell in love as Mika and Diamond fell in love, but the peace between their kingdoms didn't last. A great evil had invaded Earth and started to turn the people of Earth against the people of the moon. It was around Christmas when the Earth invaded the moon at the order of Beryl. Beryl was in love with Endymion and was jealous that he loved Serenity.

As she attacked, Endymion and Diamond kissed Serenity and Mika goodbye so they could join the fight. The girls looked on in horror as the Negaverse killed their beloveds. It was in that moment that Serenity and Mika took their lives so they could be with their beloveds. Queen Serenity looked over the battlefield in sadness.

"This wasn't what was supposed to happen," she said. "Luna, Artemis, please look after Serenity and her friends. Hoshi, Kane, please look after Mika and her friends. Tell them I loved them and that I did the only thing I could to make sure they were happy. If something ever happens and this evil awakens again please find Sailor Moon and Sailor Star. They will help you find the rest of the scouts and the princesses."

As Serenity said this she used her two crystals, the Silver crystal to seal the evil, and the Golden crystal to send everyone into the future to where there would be peace. As she finished sending everyone into the future she died.

Many, many years later in Tokyo, Japan 5 sets of twin girls were born and given up for adoption. Different families adopted each girl so they grew up never knowing they had siblings. As they turned 14 the Negaverse awoke again with Beryl leading them. Luna and Artemis found Sailor Moon and her scouts along with discovering that Sailor Moon was Princess Serenity and the holder of the Silver Crystal. While across the city of Tokyo, Hoshi and Kane found Sailor Star and her scouts and also discovered that Sailor Star was Princess Mikazuki and the holder of the Golden Crystal. Little did the girls know that their paths were about to cross.


	2. Chapter 1: Usagi Captured?

First I want to thank Gilmoregirlsrock for her help once again. She's my beta. And I have to thank Amnesia Nymph, cause she was my first reviewer. Well posted reviewer. The more people who like this and review the quicker I'll post the rest of the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon…and all that jazz

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Usagi Captured

"SAILOR MOON!!!" yelled Tuxedo Kamen as Diamond disappeared with an unconscious Sailor Moon in his arms.

The scouts looked on in horror as their leader and princess was taken by the enemy.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Mars.

"We need to go after her!" cried Tuxedo Kamen. "He can't have her!"

"We need to have a plan," stated Luna. "If we go in after her blind then we might fail."

Then she looked at Tuxedo Kamen and said, "Mamoru, don't worry, we will get Usagi back."

Little did she know that Usagi was about to be rescued, but not by them.

Across town a cat ran up to Mika. "Mika, Mika," she yells. "We have to do something right away."

Mika looked down at her talking calico cat, which had a gold eight-point star on its forehead, in puzzlement.

"What are you talking about, Hoshi," asked Mika.

"Your twin sister, Serenity, was just taken by Prince Diamond!" yelled Hoshi.

Mika picked up Hoshi and looked her in the eyes. "Wait, you mean my twin from the Moon Kingdom? As in the famous Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, or as she's called now, Usagi, was just taken by my prince?" asked Mika, who was kind of mad now.

"Yes," replied Hoshi. "Apparently, Diamond is evil right now. When I saw him, I felt an evil presence, like someone had brainwashed him or something."

"You are right Hoshi," said Mika. "We have got to do something. Let's call the scouts and go after her." _Boy is Usagi going to be surprised to see me and the scouts, _thought Mika.

Hoshi called the scouts on their communicators and told them to come over to Mika's house immediately. Ran and Kichi were the first to arrive as they lived just down the road. Not too long afterward Kami and Michi showed up, followed by a male tabby, with a golden eight-pointed star on its forehead, named Kane.

"What's wrong Hoshi?" asked Kane.

"We have a problem," said Hoshi. "Usagi was just kidnapped by Diamond. Her scouts are making a plan to save her as we speak, but we can't let Diamond get the chance to find out that she's not Mika. It might be bad news if they do."

"Alright scouts," yelled Kane. "TRANSFORM!"

"Star Crystal Power, Make-up!" yelled Mika.

"Bubbles Star Power, Make-up!" yelled Ran.

"Pyro Star Power, Make-up!" yelled Kichi.

"Storm Star Power, Make-up!" yelled Kami.

"Heart Star Power, Make-up!" yelled Michi.

All the scouts transformed and instantly headed to Jubban Park. As they reached the park, Sailor Star stopped and looked at her scouts.

"All right, everyone," she started. "We have a job to do. We need to save my sister. Later we will deal with Diamond. Right now she's the most important thing. So let's teleport to their base up there," she continued as she pointed to the black crystal floating in the sky, "Ready?"

The girls all stood in a circle holding hands with their eyes closed.

"Star Crystal Power,"

"Bubbles Star Power,"

"Pyro Star Power,"

"Storm Star Power,"

"Heart Star Power," they all yelled in unison. "Sailor Teleport!" they continued.

Next thing they knew, there was an empty spot that just had 5 scouts standing there. A few seconds later, they appeared in a black crystal palace.

"Alright, Sailor Bubbles, I need you to see if you can locate my sister," Sailor Star calmly said.

"Sailor Pyro, Sailor Storm, please watch the hallway behind us to make sure we aren't surprised. Sailor Heart, you come with me and let's scout ahead and make sure the pathway is clear."

A few minutes later Sailor Bubbles shouted, "Alright, I've found her, Sailor Star. It's this way," pointed Sailor Bubbles, as she started to lead the scouts in search of Sailor Moon.

Meanwhile, Luna was talking to Sailor Mars and the rest of the scouts to figure out a plan to save Sailor Moon.

"Alright, Rei, we don't have enough power to do a Sailor Teleport without Sailor Moon. So we are going to have to find another way," started Luna. "Can you do a fire reading to get Usagi's exact location?"

"No problem Luna, I'll get started on that right away," answered Rei. "Mina, Ami, can you go and check on Mamoru? Mako, can you make sure Chad doesn't come and bother me while I'm doing this?"

"No problem Rei, we're on it!" they answered.

While Rei and the rest of the scouts were doing all this to find Usagi, they didn't know that they'd soon be seeing her.

"Alright, Sailor Bubbles," started Sailor Star. "How much farther until we reach Sailor Moon?"

"Just up at the end of this hallway, her room is the last door on the left," answered Sailor Bubbles.

The scouts were almost to the end of the hallway, when they heard a scream…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well folks…R&R..let me know what you think…also I might not be updating all that often…I'd like to get some reviews…and on top of that I fell not to long ago and had to spend a few days in the hospital…now I'm stuck at home with a broken ankle, so I can't do much writing…keep reading though…I'll update when I can.


	3. Chater 2: Usagi Rescued by Usagi?

First off, thanks to all the people who are reading my story. I know I'm new to this, but I try to make it good for all of you. Second, Thanks to GilmoreGirlsRock again. This wouldn't be possible without your help. Now for some general information. I'm going to explain the attacks you see in this chapter. Makes it easier then having to explain them as I write them.

First is Sailor Stars attack "Shooting Star Shower" that's where as she puts her hands together stars form and then she points at the enemy and they shoot out over their heads and rain from the sky. Quick, simple, and easy.

Next is Sailor Storms "Storm Thunder Clash" where she claps her hands and it's like thunder sound waves shoot from the clap and knock enemy down. And that does it for the attacks in this chapter.

As more attacks are used I'll post about them. So without further delay…Read the Story and Review.

Oops forgot…Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon just the new characters and the plot.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap:

"Alright, Sailor Bubbles," started Sailor Star. "How much farther until we reach Sailor Moon?"

"Just up at the end of this hallway, her room is the last door on the left," answered Sailor Bubbles.

The scouts were almost to the end of the hallway, when they heard a scream…

Chapter 2

Usagi Rescued By Usagi??

"That sounds like Usagi," said Sailor Star. "We'd better hurry to that door."

As Sailor Star and the rest of the scouts reached the door, they heard Usagi scream again.

"GET AWAY FROM ME DIAMOND!!! I'LL NEVER BE WITH YOU."

Sailor Star looked at the rest of the scouts and nodded her head.

"All right scouts, now's the time to show Diamond how wrong he is," said Sailor Star.

When they busted through the door, they noticed Diamond trying to force Usagi to kiss him.

"Stop right there!" shouted Sailor Star.

Diamond looked up at the noise and said, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Then he did a double take. He saw scouts who looked exactly like Sailor Moon, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus.

Usagi looked up stunned. "Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus…how did you guys get here and who is that with you?" she asked.

"Serenity, or should I say Sailor Moon," Sailor Star started, "I am Sailor Star and these are my scouts. We are here to rescue you."

"Princess Serenity," Sailor Bubbles said as she stepped forward. "I am Sailor Bubbles."

"Princess Serenity," Sailor Pyro said as she stepped forward. "I am Sailor Pyro."

"Princess, I am Sailor Storm," continued Sailor Storm as she stepped forward.

"Princess, last but not least, I am Sailor Heart," finished Sailor Heart as she stepped forward.

Usagi looked confused. _How do they know that I am Princess Serenity and Sailor Moon?_

Diamond looked from Usagi to Sailor Star. _Hold on…there were two Usagis?_

_Flashback_

"_Princess," Diamond said. "We have to get you and your sister out of here before Beryl attacks."_

"_No, Diamond," replied a Princess that looked like Serenity. "I'm not leaving you. Serenity and I will be fine. We don't want to lose you or Endymion."_

_With that said, Diamond kissed her goodbye, so he could go and join Endymion in the fight against Beryl. Little did he know that it was the last time he would kiss his beloved princess._

_End Flashback_

Diamond shook his head. "What's going on here? How are there two Usagis?"

"Sorry, Diamond," started Sailor Star. "I don't have time to explain. We are taking Usagi with us!" _Forgive me for this, _she thought.

"Shooting Star Shower!" yelled Sailor Star.

Diamond was knocked backwards by this attack.

"Storm Thunder Clash!" continued Sailor Storm.

Diamond was knocked to the ground by that attack, giving Sailor Star and her scouts enough time to get Usagi and teleport out of the black crystal.

As suddenly as the girls disappeared in Jubban Park, they reappeared, but with one extra member.

"Sailor Star!" exclaimed Hoshi. "I'm glad you are back safe, and with Princess Serenity no less."

Usagi looked down at the talking calico cat and exclaimed, "Not another talking cat! First Luna, then Artemis, now this calico, and let me guess the tabby talks too! Wait, how did all of you know I'm Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity?" she continued as she backed away from these new scouts.

"Serenity," Sailor Star started, "We also come from the Moon Kingdom. That is all we can say for now. But you must believe me when I say that we aren't here to harm you, and that Prince Diamond was good at one time."

With that said, Sailor Star picked up Hoshi, while Sailor Heart picked up Kane, and they all took off running out of Jubban Park leaving Usagi behind.

Usagi watched them leave. After she made sure they were gone she used her communicator to contact her scouts and Mamoru. _I didn't even get to thank them for saving me, _she thought while she got her communicator out.

Usagi pressed the button to contact all the scouts and waited for one of their faces to appear on the screen.

"Usagi, is that you?" asked Rei as her face appeared on the screen. "Where are you?"

"Rei, everyone, I'm fine," started Usagi. "I'm at Jubban Park, and boy do I have a story to tell you when you guys get here."

Everyone ran off to Jubban Park at breakneck speed. Luckily they weren't that far away considering they were at the temple.

"Usagi!!!!" cried Mamoru as he enveloped Usagi in a hug. "I was so worried about you. How did you get away from Diamond?"

"I'm fine Mamo-chan, everyone," Usagi started. "I was rescued by some new scouts."

Usagi proceeded to tell them the story of how Sailor Star and her team showed up and saved her.

"Wow," commented Rei. "They really looked like all of us? Luna," she continued as she looked down at the black cat. "Do you know anything about these scouts?"

"Well, everyone," Luna started. "I don't seem to remember them, but then again I'm sure I don't have all my memories from the Moon Kingdom either. So they could be who they say they are."

As Usagi and her scouts continued to talk about the new soldiers, Mika and her scouts were talking of how to save Diamond.

"Hoshi, do you think we will be able to get back in the black crystal to save Diamond?" asked Mika.

"Well, Mika, I'm sure Diamond is going to be trying to find either you or Usagi again," Hoshi replied. "All we have to do is try to find him alone so we can try to help him."

Mika looked over at the rest of the girls and asked, "Do you think we should just go back?"

"It's worth a try, Mika," they all replied.

"Well then scouts," Kane said. "Let's form a plan and save him."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That's all for this chapter. Don't know when I'll update next…gotta write the next chapter still. If anyone has any ideas to go along with the next chapter where they save diamond let me know…cause I need some enemy names or something for them to fight


	4. Chapter 3: Mika Saves Diamond

-1To everyone who's been a loyal reader. Sorry it has taken me so long to update. I've had to move and lots of other stuff, and now I'm kind of stuck on what to write next. I also want to thank my friend GilmoreGirlsRock, without you this story wouldn't be possible. I mean you helped pick out my names and everything. And once again thanks to everyone who has been reading my story.

Also there is a new attack from Sailor Star it's "Golden Crystal Healing" and she can only use that in her princess form and that's pretty much like Usagi's moon healing. So I look forward to reviews.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Recap:

"Hoshi, do you think we will be able to get back in the black crystal to save Diamond?" asked Mika.

"Well, Mika, I'm sure Diamond is going to be trying to find either you or Usagi again," Hoshi replied. "All we have to do is try to find him alone so we can try to help him."

Mika looked over at the rest of the girls and asked, "Do you think we should just go back?"

"It's worth a try, Mika," they all replied.

"Well then scouts," Kane said. "Let's form a plan and save him."

Twins: Moon and Star

Chapter 3

Mika Saves Diamond

"_Mika, where are you hiding Mika?" asked a man's voice._

"_I'm over hear," replied Mika. "Just follow my voice and you shall find me Diamond."_

"_Mika, I've been looking for you everywhere." stated Diamond, "why haven't you shown yourself to me before all this happened."_

"_I'm sorry Diamond, I just didn't know you were here until all this started happening and by the time I did it was too late. You had already taken Usagi, and I had to get her back." started Mika. "If I had found you sooner then I would have come to you and made you realize you were falling for the wrong person."_

"_Mika, please come and save me. I need your help." Diamond started._

Just then Mika woke up screaming, "NOOOOOOOOOO!!"

"What's wrong Mika?" asked Hoshi.

"It's Diamond, Hoshi. I just had a dream about him, and he was asking me for help." started Mika. "We have got to hurry and help him."

"Alright, Mika, we will help him. Let's call the scout meeting early so we can figure out just how to save him from Wiseman." continued Hoshi.

"OK, Hoshi, for now I'll try to get some more sleep." said Mika sleepily.

Hoshi watched over Mika as she fell back asleep and thought _I sure hope this works out well for Mika and Diamond. Cause if not she's going to be heart broken if she has to hurt him._

Meanwhile across town Usagi was having problems falling asleep.

_I wonder just who that girl is. _she thought. _She says she knows me, but neither I nor Luna seem to know anything about her. She must be someone from the Moon Kingdom to have a talking cat like Luna and Artemis. And look at her, she looks just like me when I transform. What's up with that?_

"Usagi??" Luna asked. "Are you still awake?"

"Yeah, Luna." Usagi replied. "I just can't help but wonder who Sailor Star is. I mean she knows who I really am and she knows I'm Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. Are you sure you don't know anything about her?"

"Well, she does look familiar," Luna started. "But I have no memory of her being from the Moon Kingdom. Of course I don't have all my memories yet, but you'd think I'd remember someone who looks just like you."

"Well, we do have a scout meeting tomorrow" Usagi stated. "Maybe we can get Rei to do a fire reading and see if she's really a friend or an enemy."

"Starting to sound like a real leader, Usagi." Luna said sarcastically.

"Well thank you, Luna." replied Usagi just as sarcastically.

The next day Mika and the scouts were trying to devise a way to sneak into the black crystal to find and save Prince Diamond.

"This time scouts, we can't go in blind like we did last time." started Mika.

"Well, Mika, we can always teleport into the same place where we did when we went and saved Usagi," started Ran, "Then we can get a full layout of the black crystal, and find Diamond from there."

"That does sound like a good plan." stated Kichi.

"There could be one flaw in that plan," continued Michi.

Everyone stared at Michi in wonder. To there amazement she was actually saying something smart.

"What?!" asked Michi. "Can't I have a smart blonde moment every once in awhile.?"

Everyone laughed at that comment.

"Anyways," said Mika. "Michi has a point. They could be watching that spot waiting for us."

"Why don't we teleport into the room where we saved Usagi?" asked Kami. "Then we can use Ran's computer and locate Diamond and go after him." continued Kami. "And if we are lucky he'll be in that room and we'll just have to keep everyone out so Mika and transform and heal him."

"That sounds like it could work." stated both cats in unison.

"Well, scouts, let's transform and do this." said Mika.

Meanwhile back at the temple with Usagi and the scouts.

"Rei, have you gotten anything from the fire reading about these new scouts?" asked Luna.

"I keep getting the same picture of all of us living on the Moon." said Rei sadly. "I don't know what it means. I'm not getting anything else."

"Are you sure that what you are seeing is us?" asked Usagi.

"Well it does look like us Usagi. Why are you asking?" questioned Rei.

"Well, after I fell back asleep when I talked with Luna, I had a strange dream." started Usagi. "I dreamed about when I met all of you for the first time on the Moon, and I remembered some other girls being there with us. They looked just like us, but slightly different."

"What do you mean by different?" asked Artemis.

"Well, when I first saw Sailor Star, I noticed that her hair was a little darker than mine." said Usagi. "As for the rest of the scouts I don't really remember much about them, but when I first saw them I thought they were you guys."

"Well," Luna started. "I do recall some girls on the Moon now. They were just like you, but I don't remember their names, because I was only around you scouts."

"We can ask them if and when we see them next. For now we need to figure out what to do about Diamond." finished Mako.

At Mika's house the girls had transformed.

"Well, scouts this is it. Let's teleport." said Sailor Star.

"Star Crystal Power!"

"Bubbles Star Power!"

"Pyro Star Power!"

"Storm Star Power!"

"Heart Star Power!"

"Sailor Teleport!" they all shouted.

In a flash the scouts were gone. A few seconds later they were in the black crystal, and back in the room where they rescued Usagi.

"Who's there?!" questioned a startled voice.

"Quick, Sailor Bubbles, locate Diamond." whispered Sailor Star.

Sailor Bubbles consulted her mini-computer.

"He's in this room." said Sailor Bubbles quietly.

"Diamond, is that you?" asked Sailor Star loudly.

"Yes, but who are you?" asked Diamond as he walked out of the shadows. "I know you are not Sailor Moon, yet you seem so familiar to me."

"Diamond, I am only here to help you." said Sailor Star. "I'm Sailor Star, please believe me."

"Golden Crystal Power!" shouted Sailor Star.

Soon, there was a Princess in her place.

"Who are you?" asked Diamond.

"Diamond, please remember who you are." started Princess Mika. "I am your true love from the Moon Kingdom, Princess Mika."

"Princess Mika. I feel like I know you." said Diamond.

"Please remember." said Mika. "Golden Crystal Healing!"

Diamond was enveloped in a golden light and flooded with memories of his past life. With a huge scream Diamond was released and fell to the floor.

"Diamond?" asked a concerned Princess Mika.

After a few seconds Diamond opened his eyes and locked them with Princess Mika.

"Princess Mika. It's been so long." said Diamond as he slowly got to his feet. "Thank you for saving me from Wiseman. Now we need to get out of here before someone comes and finds us."

"Scouts, Let's do this." said Mika as she transformed back into Sailor Star.

Once again the scouts teleported, but this time back to Mika's house and with Diamond.

Hoshi and Kane were just starting to worry when all of a sudden the scouts and Diamond appeared.


End file.
